


the prototype of loneliness

by rinnosgen



Series: most unlikely wonderland [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, POV My Unit | Byleth, POV Second Person, Religion, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 你們聽見樂園的號角。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Series: most unlikely wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600963
Kudos: 1





	the prototype of loneliness

感傷，這是你第幾次的感傷。

「你確定這是你所渴求的嗎？Byleth老師。」

身後的Rhea對你耳語，你感受她溫熱的吐息。

面前的Edelgard猶豫的注視你，你拉她過來貼近你。

「不要再撒謊了，這是我們一同渴求的。」

你說。

「對我做任何你們想對我做的。」

你不在意。

你不在意。

你不在意。

於是當Edelgard開始吻你，你的唇瓣為她分離。

Rhea從後方褪去你的披肩，你的上衣。她親吻你後頸，你背脊。

Edelgard持續吻你，吻你，你不要她讓你有機會喘息。

你的頭腦發出訊號，告知你缺乏氧氣的危急，但是你不要她們讓你有機會喘息。

Edelgard戴有手套的手沿著你腹部上的肌肉線條摩娑，你告訴她脫掉，隔了手套的撫弄是虛妄的解慰，你渴望的是真實的回憶。先脫掉手套，再脫掉你的──

金屬扣環被解開的聲響迴盪至大主教偌大的寢室裡，化為空虛。

你聆聽她們寬衣的布料摩擦，觀賞她們摘下身分地位的頭冠。卸下服裝的你們最是清白，坦誠。

由後而來的，白皙的手撫上你發燙的胸膛。由下而上的，纖細的指貼上你出汗的恥骨。

拿去。你說。想要什麼都拿去。

你的身體是神聖的殿堂，同時又是炙熱的煉獄。神明的感應，魔鬼的謎語，你給得起。你的一部份是光明，一部份是暗影，她們各取所需。

你愛著她們，卻從來沒有屬於你們的正確結局。

既然終究會有一人受到傷害，那不如由你扮演受害的身與心。

你不介意下跪請求她們。

你願意為了她們卑微。

＊

你目睹過她們的死亡，一遍又一遍的「只有你」及「失敗品」。她們是你親手犯下的罪行。

記憶深處鬱結著不光彩的影子──龍的型態，炎的化身。她們穿越你，昇華成更濃厚的傷景。

你的精神可以暫時關閉，你的靈魂則持續哀鳴。

此時此刻是第幾個你？

（你是你，又不是你。）

「說來可笑，我們只有在這種情況下才能形成和諧。」

你明白她們有多憎惡彼此，你便有多憎恨自己，何況你沒有一次下過正確的決定。

她們赤裸溫暖的身體密合你的，每一個親吻，每一道愛撫皆提醒著你的罪狀，膨脹著你的根處。

Rhea. Edelgard. Rhea. Edelgard. 

（是你的聲音，又不是你的聲音。）

「老師。」

「老師。」

「你平時做不到的．．．」

「你平時得不到的．．．」

「就由我們今天來替你做到。」

「就由我們今天來替你得到。」

Rhea掐你的頸，宛如Edelgard抓你的腿，那麼慈愛，那麼甜蜜。

當她在你頸間徘徊的手指施力，當她在你腿間游移的嘴唇呵氣，你大受感動的喊出聲音。

是呀，你從來沒有這麼強烈的活過。   
你的身體是為了她們而建的樂園，在這裡，你們無所顧忌的同樂。

人們說：「上帝為你關起一扇門，就會為你開啟一扇窗。」

因此你為她們打開了兩個入口。

＊

你背後的Rhea扳過你的頭深吻你，用舌尖糾纏你擺脫不去罪惡感的心靈。

你跟前的Edelgard舉高你的腿滿意你，用指尖占據你捨棄不掉愧疚感的肉體。

你能感覺到大腿內側湧現的稠密，你再也支撐不住自己的存在。

你癱軟的身從後方遭人架起，你無力的腿在前方遭人抬起。

她們不輕易放過你，正如你不輕言放過自己。

你不會求饒，你不會喊停，你不會說你不行，畢竟這全是為了你深愛的她們，你要服服貼貼，你會不亢不卑。

你懇求著聖三角的公平性，你要維持你們的重心。

你瞥見牆邊鏡子裡你們迷幻晃蕩的影像，你喜歡她們眼裡只有你，專心致志的神情。而你呢，眼裡盡是水霧的迷離。

你任由她們攤開你，摺疊你，針對你的弱點，觸及你的核心。

其實你很清楚，張太開之後的，就再也闔不回去了，彷彿失去彈性的弓弦，苟延殘喘，發射不出任何東西，然而你僅存的不也就剩下這些謙卑的心意嗎。

老師，老師，Byleth老師。你聽著她們索求你。

你的意識時而在，時而不在。你會變得飄渺，再因為她們的呼喚回歸。

不要停止呼吸，不要停止哭泣，悲傷能帶給你的是一種永恆的情意。

你用全身劇烈的痙攣來贖罪，殊不知陷溺的泥沼只會更黑更深更冰冷。

上帝說：「恨能挑起爭端，愛能遮掩一切過錯。」

你的愛在這裡。

你愛Rhea像愛神，你愛Edelgard像愛王，她們說要賜予你完成不了的功績。

你說這是你的夢寐以求。你抽抽抽搐搐。給我，給我，然後我一樣給你。

你既是表，亦是裏。你被顛三倒四，你被翻來覆去。

你虔誠又褻瀆，你忠心又叛逆。

你會祈求神，你會奉求王。

在我裡頭留下神聖高貴的痕跡，我是屬於你們。

我很遺憾我們三人的結尾會是那樣的悲劇。Edelgard呢喃。

我很遺憾我們三人的關係會是那樣的猙獰。Rhea低語。

你告訴她們你不在意如此的命中注定。命運從不為誰駐足，於是你們沒入時光的流動，偷去一點餘裕。

你埋入她們柔軟淋漓的胸脯，溺進她們滾燙溼濡的嘴唇。

她們緊擁你，如同要以溫存於你身上刻記烙印。

到底，你們還是成功在一起了。

你雙手交握胸前，堅貞的說你愛，她們則一語不發。

看吧。獲得啟示的你露出頓悟的笑。

達到頂點的釋放不過就是這樣的寂寥。


End file.
